kekkaishifandomcom-20200223-history
Kaguro
Kaguro (火黒) is one of the strongest ayakashi in Kokuboro (and therefore one of the few able to resist Byaku's control bugsKekkaishi anime, Episode 34). Though he does not participate in the leaders' meetings, Kaguro has a great deal of influence among them, and is often sent to Karasumori in human skin to observe attacks on the kekkaishi. Kaguro is eventually defeated by the story's protagonist, Yoshimori. Kekkaishi anime, Episode 50 Appearance Kaguro is always wearing a human skin disguise while in Karasumori: a tall, pale man with red eyes and dark hair. Though it is an older model and Aihi has designed more up-to-date ones, Kaguro prefers it, considering the limits it places on his powers provides a fun challenge.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 28 When not in his human skin disguise, Kaguro appears as a mummy with large eyes with red irises and yellow sclera, and always wears a black robe with red, frayed trim.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 26 The exposed portions of his skin are badly burned, as his transformation into an ayakashi greatly resembled him being struck by lightning. He also resembles Shishio Makoto of Rurouni Kenshin in mummy-like appearance, cruel personality, and fencing skill. Personality Kaguro is both calculating and sadistic. He hangs back and observes in many battles, looking for a single opponent who captures his interest. Once found, he pursues and provokes them with mind games until the two meet for their final battle. He also enjoys manipulating the other demons in Kokuboro, and does not consider cutting them down a betrayal, because in his own words, he has no allies. History Kaguro was once a skilled human swordsman named Genichiro Kuroda. He taught himself to use a sword and joined a dojo, becoming one of the top students. He competed with his friend and rival Sakai to be the master's assistant, but was never able to defeat Sakai. Kuroda was frustrated and wanted to become stronger, but didn't know how to go about it. Sakai told him that he was already strong because he never hesitated, and that if he simply wanted it badly enough, he could become stronger than anyone. Kuroda misunderstood Sakai's meaning and began challenging and killing the best swordsmen he could find. Kuroda was thrown out of the dojo, and some time after that encountered and fought a Kekkaishi. The Kekkaishi sensed the darkness within Kuroda, and proclaimed that the only reason that Kuroda could cut through Kekkai was because he was no longer human, but a demon, and as such, it was a Kekkaishi's job to destroy him. The Kekkaishi then used a Zekkai, but the very sight of it scared Kuroda away. Kuroda ran to a riverbank, where he found three ayakashi on the other side. They invited him to cross over and join them, where he would become stronger, but Sakai suddenly appeared. Feeling responsible for Kuroda's rampage, he challenged Kuroda in an attempt to save his soul. Sakai nearly defeated Kuroda, but hesitated when he saw Kuroda's fear. Kuroda took advantage and killed Sakai, becoming an ayakashi and gaining entrance to their world. Plot 'Teasing Hisui' Aihi allows Hisui to try on an old model of her human skin disguise. Kaguro tells him it's pointless, since Hisui was weak to begin with, and the disguise would only limit him further. He also implies that it wouldn't be a problem for himself, since he is strong enough. Furious and determined to prove himself, Hisui rushes to Karasumori. Aihi tries to stop him, but Kaguro stops her. Aihi accuses him of having done that on purpose, and Kaguro agrees, saying things were getting boring, and that this will give them something of interest while Aihi finishes the improved disguises. 'Kaguro's Squad' Kaguro volunteers to lead the group of Sanan, Haizen, Sekia, and Haroku to Karasumori. Aihi provides each ayakashi with a human skin disguise so they can move about safely during daylight and avoid detection. Kaguro chooses an older model, amused by the challenge of the limits it places on his power. Kaguro's group enters Karasumori Academy, drawing some odd looks but meeting no major obstacles as they head to the broadcast room (with the excuse that they're from a hidden camera television show). They announce themselves as Kokuboro, finally drawing the attention of Yoshimori, Tokine, and Gen Shishio, then ask them to meet at the usual place (Karasumori) to negotiate. Kaguro's group leaves the school before any of the three can stop them. At Karasumori that night, Kaguro makes an attempt at being civil: his group gives the Kekkaishi and Gen a chance to surrender and allow Kokuboro to take Karasumori without a fight. Naturally, the Kekkaishi and Gen refuse, and Gen rushes at Kaguro, sensing that he is the strongest. With startling speed and ease, Kaguro beats Gen, then destroys Madarao and Hakubi as well. The other ayakashi carry Gen away, leading Yoshimori and Tokine into a trap: an arena lined with stones that cancel out Kekkaishi powers. Kaguro sits back to watch the battle. When Gen recovers enough to rejoin the fight, Kaguro draws him away from the others, defeats him easily again, and continues observing the fight. He is disappointed by what he sees: even without Gen, the Kekkaishi manage to escape the trapKekkaishi anime, Episode 29 and destroy Haizen and Haroku. Kaguro finally loses his patience when Sanan and Sekia resort to holding Tokine hostage, and kills the two without warning, releasing Tokine. Kaguro is fascinated by the malevolent aura that Tokine's being held hostage produced in Yoshimori, and would like to fight him again once it has been developed. He recovers the discarded human skins and leaves. Powers & Abilities Kaguro is quite possibly the strongest ayakashi in Kokuboro aside from Princess: Byaku's bugs cannot control him, and all other demons are at least wary of him. Superior Swordsman: As a human, Kaguro was a highly skilled and motivated swordsman, and this is still true as an ayakashi. He instantly grows swords from virtually anywhere on his body, and can strengthen them by channeling his desire to destroy into the blades, though they can destroy most kekkai even at the lowest setting. According to Kyoichi Hiba, wounds caused by Kaguro's swords cannot heal normally: cell activity in the impacted areas slows down, so the wounds remain open far longer than they should.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 37 This would increase the chances of Kaguro's victims dying from blood loss. This ability even slows down ayakashi regeneration.Kekkaishi anime, Episode 49 Superior Speed: Kaguro moves so quickly that it is extremely difficult to target him. This is especially true for a Kekkaishi, who would need time both to target and create a Kekkai: moving close would put them within range of Kaguro's swords, and at a distance Kaguro has even more time to read their movements. Master Strategist: Kaguro enjoys toying with his opponents in battle, frequently taunting and enraging them. By doing this with Yoshimori, he discovers that the strength of a Kekkaishi's kekkai depends more on their skill and feelings than their power. Trivia *Kaguro's (火黒) name means black fire. *Kaguro's appearance is in great homage to the design of Shishio Makoto of the Rurouni Kenshin series. References Category:Characters Category:Kokuboro Category:Deceased Category:Humanoid Ayakashi